


10/13

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, MSR, Mulder's leather couch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 13 - Prompt: “no, come back!”Mulder gets a first, on his birthday.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	10/13

“Not ever?” She pouted across at him from her place, nestled into the corner of his dark leather couch, bare feet in his lap.

“Nope,” he replied, with a shake of his head.

“Really?” she pressed.

“No,” he said again. “I just -- either wasn’t with anyone or... was out of town, I guess.”

“Well,” Scully said, moving her feet off him, “we’d better rectify that, now, huh?”

“Hmmm,” he grinned at her, biting his lip and throwing her one of her usual arched brows, “you think?”

“Oh, well, we don’t have to,” she said, teasingly, getting up and taking a step away from him.

“No, come back!” he said playfully, grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto his on his lap.

His hands immediately captured her face, and she parted her smiling lips for him. His tongue finding its way in, as their mouths bruised together. Slinging her arms around his shoulders, she caressed the nape of his neck, ran her fingers through his hair.

They kissed and kissed. Deeply. Passionately. Making up for lost time. Exploring, tasting, indulging—lips sliding, tongues seeking as Scully ground down onto him, his hands encouragingly grabbing at her arse.

Remaining connected there—as she nibbled on his bottom lip—she ran the flat of her hand down his chest, down, down. Palmed him over his jeans, and he let out a groan. Back and forth, stroking his length, as it turned to steel and twitched under her attention. He pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth at her contact, moaned something incoherent, and she gripped, grabbing at him, as best she could, through denim and a button fly. 

“Scully,” he rasped lustfully, breaking their kiss and clawing at the hem of her T-Shirt. He tugged it over her head, her arms in the air aiding him. Scully’s Friday night movie night, casual wardrobe had become more and more casual since they had begun sleeping together, a few months prior.

Mulder’s gaze settled on her breasts, that were deliberately spilling out of her lacy bra, and she smirked at him ogling her. A thrill shot through her that he could now, look at her like that, touch her, fuck her—no precarious boundaries anymore. He reached around and unfastened the clasp, pulled the straps down her shoulders as Scully began drawing on the fabric of his shirt. Both laugh, they stopped—a tangle of arms and semi-clothed bodies. 

“Up, up,” she said, climbing off his lap and pulling him to his feet with her, where they made short work of undressing one another, fingers purposefully dragging over flesh.

Once they had stripped one another naked, Scully pushed Mulder down, back onto the couch, and climbed onto his lap once more. First one knee by his thigh, then the other, until she settled over him, cleaving herself over the length of him. Sliding herself, coating him in her slick as he watched her, eyes dark with lust. Lifting, she took him in her hand, warm and satiny skin over hard, lining him up. One of Mulder's hands gripped her waist, holding her steadying. With the other, he ran his fingers along her seam, slipping the tips inside, swirling them there, as Sully hummed. Dripping with her arousal, he replacing his digits, pressed the head of his cock into her; swiped back and forth, teasing her. Spreading her lubrication. They gazed at one another as she sunk down, taking him inside; her cunt grabbing at him as her arse lowered and settled on the tops of his thighs. 

Both lost in one another expressions, Mulder leaned his head down and began to slowing consume one of her nipples, his eyes closing. Holding the flesh of her breast as he licked and lapped and rolled his tongue over her.

Clutching him within, Scully began to sway, slowly at first—so full of him she thought she might split in two. Mulder at her breast, sucking and nipping, swapping between them, she began to take weight onto her knees. She gripped the back of the couch for purchase and proceeded to rise up, sliding off him, seizing around his girth. Throbbing with desire and an exquisite ache, as she sunk back down.

Releasing her breast, Mulder gripped her hips, lifting and leading her on and off of him. In and out of her—over and again. Pumping and undulating, Scully rocked her pelvis, forward and up, back and down as Mulder pulsed within. Again and again and again—falling into a delicious, salacious rhythm.

“Pinch my nipple,” she panted, chin tucked as she looked down upon their coupling. 

A look of wonder and titillation lit up his face. They hadn’t been doing what they were doing for very long, and they had much to discover. To uncover and reveal. He wasted no time—two hands, two nipples. As he tweaked, he examined her expression, gauging her response, as he had done during their previous intimate encounters. Making notes and a catalogue, in his profilers mind, she knew. Squeezing and rolling, as she bit her lip. Mirroring the pressure with her teeth into her flesh, as he played with her, she continued her steading rise and fall.

“Harder,” she instructed.

His eyebrows raised slightly, and he did. Firmer. Chewed his own lip as he clamped her between thumbs and fingers, looking; searching her face.

“Bit harder,” she gasped, her pace increasing.

Scully saw a flash of determination across his face, and then he hit the spot, finally found her threshold when her head fell back. Waves of pleasure coursed through her and she agitated faster, the melodic beat dissolving into erratic fervour as she allowed herself disappear into him. 

He replaced his fingers with his teeth, his lips and tongue, firmly suckling and biting, as his hand reached for the juncture between them. He rubbed circles over her clit with the pad of his thumb, a combination of flicking and pulsing, just the way she liked.

Head falling forward, she clasped around his neck and rode him. Clutching him inside then lifting off, almost all the way, and then back—skewering onto him. The sounds of arousal he was making egging her on as he bucked up into her. Relentlessly. Repeatedly.

“Oh, fuck, God. Mulder, I’m gunna...”

Just the words left her lips, she felt him let go. Spurt up into her, jerking, jaw slack, a guttural erotic sound escaping. And she come undone too. Spasming around him wildly, her back arching violently as she uncontrollably whimpered and moaned, his broad hands encircling her hips and holding her down.

Thighs quivering, she settled back down to Earth, draping herself, spent and glistening over his warm chest, sponging hairs, sweat moist, tickling her skin.

Once their breathing had slowed, and he had slipped from inside of her, his cum sticky between them, she turned her head, kissed him under his ear.

“Happy Birthday, Mulder,” she told him.

“Thank you, Baby,” he cooed, smoothing her hair and grabbing his Aztec blanket, wrapping it around her back. “Thank you, for being my first ever birthday sex.”

“My pleasure,” she said, then chuckled lightly at her accidental double meaning, snuggling further into him, her head into the crook of his neck. “I’m honoured I could be your first anything.”

“Oh Scully, you have no idea,” he said gently, pressing his lips to her temple and letting his eyes sink closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr [prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).
> 
> Subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕


End file.
